Guardian Angel
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: Kurama met once a girl who changed his life and then she left...now three years later he will met his true love once more.. or will he loose her...KK MH and more...UPDATES HAVE STARTED!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Okay! Here is my YYH story that is now retyped (okay…only prologue…)...all new…nearly everything is changed! Oh…and people who haven't read this before just read through the prologue! ALL OF IT! So read…read it…. okay...you shouldn't be reading this anymore...or you reading yet? …Read…it! Okay...okay…I'm done being mean! Now read snickers 

#$$#$$$#$$ change in scene!

"……" talking!

'…….' thinking!

…….. telepathically talking..nods

Prologue 

"Awe…. what a pretty fire!" Mixy smirked as she gazed at the ancient, murky forest that was engulfed in flames, glowing like the midnight sky, who's source was her fire dragon yokai heritage. Her mauve eyes gradually glanced over the dieing blaze to the rising sun.

"This is getting tiring and oh great the oh beautiful glob of light is coming up!" She sarcastically laughed as she set a few lifeless trees on fire that gracefully sprouted from the palms of her hands. Sighing she added, "Now what shall I do to pass my time. Ahh…. I have a mission to solve! I can't believe I forgot!" Letting out a low laugh she leap down from her spot at the top of one of the new oak tree's branches and lightly landed on the soft ground. She yawned and raised her hands high in the air, her snug blue halter-top with ties that ties behind her neck rising with her actions showing off her fit tan stomach. She settled her arms back to her side as slowly wonder over the burnt ground to a large forest. She slowly made her way through the forest, her black pant swaying over her black boots with each swift movement. Finally, she reached a large clearing and quickly went to a stop; her mauve eyes dangerously view her surrounds.

"Ahhh...there she is!" she grinned showing off her fine tipped fang, her hands flexing in her black fingerless gloves.

Kineko slowly made her way to her loved clearing when she sensed something near. She stopped and took a step back getting into defense mood, her white-tan skirt with slits on both sides with purple fabric bordering the edge. Her lime eyes dancing over her surrounds to land on a tall figure a little shorter then her, the wind lightly blowing her long mid-back red hair swaying over her shoulders as it hung in a tight ponytail at the top of her head with her past chin bands flowing in front of her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Mixy laughed walking up to Kineko, who slowly getting of her fighting stance and started to walk up to her old friend.

" Yes, my dear friend…and what have done to your hair!" Kineko laughed as she greeted her friend with a short hug then stared at her friends long, past chin bangs that were semi pushed from her eyes and the rest (back) only a little more then a few inches long; that was a musky blue with black highlights that blended perfectly with the blue.

"I had it cut and look at you… nice outfit!" Mixy countered as she fingered on of the purple straps of Kineko's white-tan tank top that met a little below mid-waist with purple bordering the bottom and top edge. Both started laughing then stopped quickly, both of there eyes glancing around them as a huge group of demon appeared out of the forest and started to surround them. Both girls turned quickly back-to-back.

"So…have you been having some scum problems lately?" Mixy asked as she glanced to Kineko then back at all the lower class demons.

"Actually NO! I just had to kill an A class demon awhile back…. I think he might have been their leader!" Kineko laughed as the group slowly in closed them; both automatically had their weapons ready. Mixy's palms were crushed together with black flame covering them and Kineko had a large silver spear with the spear surrounded with green ivy leaves and her actual spear was in dented with an ivy design.

"Yeah…maybe!" Mixy sneered sarcastically then added, " We need to get this done. I have come here to stay!"

"Oh my…" Kineko whispered, rolling her eyes; then silently both girls sped out at the demons. Mixy quickly blocked the demon from escaping with a wall of fire slashing the closest one with her claws, then quickly dodged one by doing a back flip and kicking the attacker then swing her legs around to get some move before landing on her feet just in time to kill the ignored demons that were not hit by her kicks and taking that time to attack. Kineko on the other hand had a little easier time seen she had a longer weapon: she quickly dodged a few attacks and blocked the others by spinning her staff in her hand like a propeller, then spun and with her spear extended in her hand killing all the close ones then killed the rest quickly with little swings of her spear. Both had killed all the demons in a couple seconds and now stood looking at each other from there last poses.

"That was…" Mixy laughed, slowly taking a breath.

"Fun?" Kineko asked as the spear in her hand turned into a piece of ivy and she slid it under her hair tail.

"Yes…fun!" Mixy sneered as she looked at the blood all over her outfit.

"I shall take you to my cabin." Kineko whispered softly, though enough that Mixy's hearing heard her perfectly and followed her friend, slowly disappearing into the forest to reappear in front of a large cabin.

"Well…. the house hasn't change!" Mixy whispered with a low laugh as she followed Kineko into the house.

"I never really thought of changing it." Kineko said coldly as she showed Mixy to her old room. Mixy slowly looked at her old room; the room just the same, not even new sheets on the bed and the window still lay open the curtains pulled back to the sides.

"Did you every even close the window," Mixy whispered as she brushed her hand over the dusty window after no answer Mixy added turning, "Kineko?" Though no one was there only a closed door with a pictures took all most three years ago. Mixy grimily smiled and took one of the picture with Kineko and her at a younger age; Kineko hand her hair down and it was just a bit past her shoulder and her bangs only barely reached her chin and Mixy had just plain black shoulder length hair with only a few dark blue streaks in it that was tied in a messy bun with her a few front strands in front of her face that were her bangs when she was little. In the picture Kineko blushing like a mad man and Mixy leaning on her with one arm wrapped around her should bring Kineko to a lean like she was in the picture. Mixy laughed slightly at the other pictures. One was of Kineko running after Mixy with a bat; slowly Mixy took off another picture and grimly stuck it in her pocket before quickly leaving the room and followed Kineko's scent to find her sitting in a large Sakura tree.

"Can I join you?" Mixy asked looking up at her friend from her spot in the tree.

"I don't mind…" Kineko smiled and looked down at her, Mixy nodded and jumped to a branch that was a little even with Kineko's.

"I remember when we planted this!" Mixy laughed after a bit of silence.

"Yeah...we had a lot of fun that day!" Kineko whispered, Mixy cursed in her head as she sighed, ' Normally I wouldn't talk and she would be trying to kill the silence…not me trying the kill the silence while Kineko stays silence!'

"Hey Kineko, what's wrong? You're not yourself!" Mixy finally asked more nearly screamed, Kineko looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry. You coming back is making me think about how it was before you had to leave...to find new adventures…that you said you had to do by yourself." Kineko smiled as she sat up more and asked, "so what did you see when you were gone! What did you face! What new things have you learned! I know I have learned a lot! Not a lot of demons around here…"Kineko laughed, her face looked of one of little kid at a candy store waiting to get her favorite candy, " So I got to read …a lot!" Mixy smiled as she saw her old friend that was just full of life and compassion.

"Well, how about we go in and I shall tell you everything that happened when I was gone!" Mixy laughed then thought, 'Maybe not everything…"

"Okay! I'll tell you too!" Kineko laughed as she jumped out of the tree. Mixy smiled and followed her hyper friend and dug the abandoned picture and put it on the coffee table then glanced at it. It was a picture of Kineko with a brilliant smile and a guy with his arms wrapped around her shoulders with one of her hands on his. The man was taller then her and had long red hair and dark and bright green eyes.

I know…I'm mean! Yep! So as you can tell this is an YYH fan fic…if you don't get the ending pic then..I shall be mad! I hope you liked it and I hope you review! I really want review….I worked really hard on this!


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey new

b Okay! Here we go the next chapter to this awesome story! I hope you read and reply! Oh and I do not own YYH…though I own Kurama hugs Kurama….okay…I don't off crying/b

Note: Now we leave Kineko and Mixy in their world to journey into the Human world and the inspecting group of Spirit Detectives! Enjoy….

Chapter 1 The Journey (new)

Silences laid thick through the room as four boys stared at a young girl with bright blue hair tied in a high ponytail and her purple eyes laughing at the faces of two of the boys; who stood there with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Finally the silence was broken with the two boys yelling at the same time.

"Why do they get to go?" The two yelled at the giggling girl, who went by the name of Botan.

"Well cause Kurama and Hiei are the best for the job," Botan laughed as she jester at the red head and black spiked hair boys in the back of the group before addressing the other two boys by saying, "Yuske, Kuabara; you have another mission of great importance!"

"Okay." Yuske muttered irately as he crossed his arms giving Botan the 'give my mission already' look, as he fell back onto one of the sofas. 

"I will tell you of the mission later, first I need to talk to Kurama and Hiei! " Botan smiled laughing excitedly, her voice turning the serious subject sound like a girl's slumber party subject. Botan walked over to the front door, gesturing her hand to inform the two far boys to follow her as she exited the room. The two boys glanced at each other; one with long red hair let out a small nod and one with black, spiked hair looked back to the door and followed the hyper girl. When they reached the outside they saw Botan sitting on her oar in the front yard.

"What is it you want us to do, Botan?" The red head Kurama, asked as he walked over to the wood railing that separated Botan from him.

"There are two girls I have been informed that are get importance to Koenma. He has personally asked that you two go into the Demon realm and retrieve them." Botan answered, going trait to the point. Kurama seem emotionless to the order though Hiei looked up to where Botan was.

"Then why aren't your real spirit losers going after them?" Hiei asked as he glared over to where Botan hovered.

"I really don't know. I shall have to say good night boys!" Botan laughed as she soared up into the sky and yelled one thing before disappearing into the sky, "The files on them will be sent to you in the morning! Oh and tell the other good night for me!"  
"We should go back in now." Kurama advised as he went towards the door.

"Hai, should we do this stupid job?" Hiei growled, staring out to where Botan used to be.

"I can't say, Hiei." Kurama answered the spiky hair boy, quickly after he slides the door open and walks inside leaving Hiei outside. Kurama didn't make it very far through the house, for when he slides the door closed two guys attacked him. (Kit Note: He attacked both and killed them then saw that it was Kuabara and Yuske. He only had enough power to save one. So Kuabara died! Audience's cheers sigh okay that didn't really happen…I wish….)

"So what is this mission that Hiei and you have to do on?" Yuske glared with Kuabara right next to him.

"We have to fetch two wenches." A voice growled behind Kurama, Yuske and Kuabara looked over Kurama's shoulders to see Hiei, which was a lot easier seen Hiei had grown some and was a little past Kurama's shoulder.

"I'll go for you!" Kuabara grinned as he waved his hand in the air.

"No." Hiei grunted as he walked back outside disappearing into the forest.

"Oh man…" Kuabara grumbled as Yuske pushed him away to his room.

"See Ya guys tomorrow," Yuske laughed and asked Kurama, "Botan left didn't she?" When Kurama nodded, Yuske cursed then kept dragging Kuabara to his room. Once he through Kuabara in his room he went to his only. He walked over to the bedpost, picking up a picture of Keiko and him, and sitting on his bed. Yuske sighed as he lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do next.

'Should I finally retire," Yuske thought as he stared at the picture, "What should I do…high is over now. I'm nearly in college. Keiko may not wait any longer for me! She has waited enough already.' As Yuske thoughts came to an agreement he fell into a slumber.

Kurama watched Yuske drag Kuabara down the hall before he turned and walked down the hall to the other side of the house. He walked in his room and looked out the window and saw Hiei at the top of one the trees from his window as he changed into flannel, pladed (sp?) gray and green pajama pants with no shirt. (Me: **drowling ) **As he went to climb into the bed he noticed a large envelope on his bedpost. Slowly he grabbed it and opened the envelope after seeing Koenma's crest on the corner he opened it to find it was about his mission HE found pictures and a paper about the details of his mission though one of the picture's haunted his mind as he laid back op the bed, his eyes closed. A picture of one of the girl's! She had long bright red hair, brighter then his, and a bright lime eyes that glared daggers at the camera, that for some odd reason made him sad.

'Who is she…could she be,' Kurama thought as he solely fell asleep his last thought, 'could it be…. her…'

b Bum...bum…bummm…the thoughts of who she is flies through your head, ne? Who's this mystery girls and what is she to Kurama? Stay tuned to find out next time on Guardian Angel!

Please read and review I would love to hear from the readers of my stories and feel free to read my other stories/b


	3. Chapter 3 untitled

b Here we go…. another chapter of the famous... Guardian Angel! Heehee…I hope you enjoy the next piece of this spell binding story of YYH and a few of my characters! . /b b U And this is for one of my dear friends that I did something stupid and she was really upset. And she loves my stories...so this is for her. She knows how she is…I'm so sorry and if you don't want to talk to me I don't blame you...I deserve it though please know how sorry I am…I never meant to hurt you. /b/u

Bu Disclaimers /b/u I don't own any of the YYH character though I do own Kineko and Mixy which is my character (Kineko) and my friends (Mixy) which my friends and I own

b Now here we go into the next chapter where the group of 4 finally joins forces…or maybe they don't………/b

Chapter 2 Untitled… 

When Kurama woke early that morning so he could get ready for the journey at hand. The journey into the one place Koenma didn't want Hiei or him in, the Demon Realm. He quickly dressed into his phoenix GI and with pants and long sleeve shirt, a rose in his hair like normal. When he made his way out of his room, he saw that all the other guys were asleep. Making his way out of the house, he went out in the front paved area to find Hiei in one of the tall tree wearing what he normal wears with the white fabric tied tightly around his jagen eye. He was on the top branch, one eyes pulled up to his chest the other laying on the branch his back against the trunk his eyes lightly closed, though he wasn't asleep.

"Do you think we should leave now?" Kurama asked looking up at Hiei, who let out a low grunt and jumped down off the branch to land in front of Kurama.

"Hn." Was all of Hiei's answer, though Kurama somehow know that was a yes and pulled out a glowing ball. When Hiei nearly raised and eyebrow Kurama started to explain.

"This is to get us to the demon world, Koenma says it will only work so many times and so we have to get to the right place the first time, no mistakes." Kurama explained as he held the glob forward as his ki grow and covered the globe, then light flashed from it and hit the spot in front of them and a portal was formed in that spot. Hiei grunted and stared at the globe.

"And how will we now where the right place is?" Heie almost growled as he looked over at Kurama you had the envelope out and a metal glowing card that he stuck in one of the various holes of the glob.

"I have been studying this for awhile and the accordant of where these demons are and found that this glob is shaped as the demon world is and using my knowledge of the demons' area I cornered it down to a jungle in the right hemisphere of sprit world, so I put the card in that area and we should end up there, if my knowledge is correct." Kurama explained, though half way through Hiei made his way through the portal. Kurama sighed lightly though quickly followed after Hiei into the portal. There was many colors of light and then it went dark, birds were heard chirping the sky couldn't be seen for large trees rose up to the sky and the many branches covered the sky a mossy dirt flower with ferns and shrubs all around.

"Well, I think we've made it." Kurama whispered as he slowly looked around the beautiful jungle that twisted around him, until his eyes landed on Hiei.

"Which way?" Hiei grunted, it could be seen that he wanted to go home now and not be stuck here, thought it wads also known that he had no home. Really nowhere to go, nowhere to live, only the apartment that belonged to Kurama; he didn't want to be there though Kurama insisted and Koenma made sure he stayed there, so no mayhem would start in the human world.

"To the right, soon we should hit a large opening…they are supposed to met us there." Kurama advised as he walked past Hiei further into the jungle. As they slowly winded through the jungle, water slowly started to drip from the high tree branches when they met a large opening, to find the glow of night surrounding them as water poured from the sky, with sparks of light striking across the gloomy skies with long booms in the darkness after the sparks of light. Hiei's scowl deepened when he saw no one was there, his eyes scanning the area one more time before turning ready to walk way.

"Up here bakas!" A voice echoed from one of the high trees that lay on the other side of the clearing Hiei swiftly turned and shot forward his sword already drawn as he sung the sword at the shadowy figure one the tree though the figure back flipped off the tree and landed in the clearing. The shadowy character was only a demon girl, long past chin bangs with short hair and bright mauve eyes that shot glares at Hiei.

"Ma'am, how may you be?" Kurama asked politely making the girl raise an eyebrow at him.

"Names Mixy. And how are you two? The great sprit duckies?" Mixy sneered while laughing, "You must be…. well, I shall have to get ducky!" With that Mixy turned and let out a loud yell, "Here Kitty!" Hiei and Kurama stood their staring that this odd demon, how just smiled and waited tell the bushes in front of her.

"If you call me that one more time I will kill you!" A growl came from the bushes as a figure walked out of the bushes a long brown cloak pulled around their form and a hood pulled over their face hiding it from view, though from the feminine tone in the voice Kurama concluded that it was probably a girl, in other words the other demon though it looked like Hiei and him could not be seen by the cloaked figure.

"Like you would be able to do that." Mixy muttered then turned and glanced over at Kurama for laughing, "I want you to met someone…that you should know!" Mixy laughed as the figure peered over Mixy's shoulder and locked eyes with Kurama, with a gasp she backed up.

Kurama, beyond confused, decided question the figure, "Do you know me?"

"You could say I know you..." The figure laughed as they walked around Mixy to stand face to face with Kurama, " You may not remember me though, Kurama." Hands appeared from under the cloak, rising to the hood, Kurama caught a glimpse of tan and purple. Some how thoughs colors were so familiar to him though he couldn't place them. She pulled off the hood and Kurama almost gasp as he stared at the girl. Long red hair that was tied in a high ponytail with long, past chin bangs with bright lime eyes staring into his.

"Kineko…." Kurama whispered as many memories that he had almost forgot blasted into his head, all with that girl in them.

b THERE Done well it took nearly a whole month to write thins and well it's sad that I finally know what to write to night…with the thunder I can hear from my room yep there's a nice storm going on by my window…it's awesome and that gave me something to write on! So there another chapter finished done! Spelling errors…yes…though Bah to you! I don't care…. too much work for me at the second…I'll correct the errors sometime in the future/b


	4. Chapter 4

**Write this…so I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter! Now into a little of the memories or Kineko and Kurama…who did these to met and what is with all these hints leading to? Just wait and see! (the beginning in italics is the past)**

**Disclamer:** Don't own any characters out of YYH…though I wish I had Kurama and to give Heie to Mixy laughs…. YOU CAN KEEP KUABARA!

Chapter 3

Recap:

"Kineko…." Kurama whispered as many memories that he had almost forgot blasted into his head, all with that girl in them.

Now:

Kurama walked down the street of the main part of this diminutive town, his eyes staring strait down at the map that lay crumpled in his hands. Due to his eyes being glued to his map he didn't notice the girl in front of him, her nose buried into her book. In seconds, they both lay on the ground with their things scattered around their sitting forms.

"_Oh I'm incredibly sorry sir! I did not spot you there, I apologize dearly sir!" She cried in alarm scrambling to get up, he couldn't help but find himself laughing at her panic. With a low sigh, to calm his laughs, he swiftly rose to help her collect the book scrambled over the concrete._

"_It's just fine, I should had been watching where I was going." He stated calmly, noticing that something about her was strange while he really didn't care._

"_Well actually, it is semi my fault; I was reading and I didn't see you." She stated shyly as she quickly grabbed her books from his hold and began to make her way through the small crowd of people on the path around her," Good bye Sir, and I'm sorry." _

"_Wait!" Kurama yelled, reaching out for her arm, he watched her lightly turn her head towards him. As soon as her lime eyes met his, he rough swallowed before addressing her, "I never got your name? It is not polite for a gentleman to thank someone with out knowing the lady's name?"_

"_Oh! It is Kineko!" She whispers hoarsely with a soft smile. He felt his heart lightly beat faster; he lightly questioned his thoughts not knowing what was wrong with him._

"_Hello Miss Kineko," He greeted softly letting off a small unnoticeable smile, "Name's Kurama."_

"_Well I'm terribly sorry Sir Kurama." She smiled, he tried not to groan as he felt the twinge in his heart, and he really wanted to know what was wrong with him now._

"_Just Kurama please and it is okay! Um… can you help me with something?" He shyly asked trying his hardest to conceal his light blush._

"_I would love to help you if I can." Kineko answered, she quickly shifted her position so she fully faced him. She had a huge smile on her face; her hair bordered her face and fell over her shoulders, giving her a refined look that Kurama was not liking at the moment._

"_I have found myself lost could you help me find the dojo dragon?" He smile softly not noticing he let go of one of his larger smiles that he normal left concealed._

"_Oh yes, that I can help wit!. I'm staying there too!" She exclaimed happily, lightly tilting her head. With a small smile, she turned and lead him all the way tot the Dojo Dragon and to his room, which happened to be down the hall from her's. They ended up talking outside his door for hours, until her friend came home and she excused herself. Bidding good-bye and night they left each other's company to enter their own rooms._

……………………………………_.(Next vision of the past)_

_Staring deep into his hollow reflection in the pond below him, Kurama waited his farewell; it had been months now that he has been in this small town. Meeting Miss Kineko was one of the oddest and best adventures he ever had, he never knew what hit him until it was to late. Now he stared in to the shallow water below him as her leaned on the minute bridge's wooden railing, he wished his heart were still as shallow as the water below. How he had let this happen he didn't know, she appeared out of nowhere and in that quick moment that he fell into her, he found himself in love. It was true the hollow shell that was Kurama had fallen love and quickly, he was never happier. She had an odd friend, Mixy, a silly, dark friend; reminded him a lot of one of his only friends, Hiei, though a lot more hyper. He didn't know how long he leaned there, however, soon he found he wasn't alone, standing by him was Kineko. In her hands lay a bouquet of sakura flowers, his departure present._

"_So do you think we will see each other again?" He heard her soft voice whisper, her head turning to look at him._

"_Probably not" He muttered in a depressed tone, that he had tried to hide, "However, we shall never know what the future holds for us. If it is our fate is to meet again, then it shall occur." He lightly watched her head nod to his statement though flashed back to the water._

"_Then I probably should give you something to remember me by, right?" She whispered, her cheeks growing a few shades darker. He stood up strait and look over at her, a confused look on his face, however, his look got even more shocked when she leaned up lightly letting her lips fall over his. She was stopped as fast as she came, while she quickly turned and walked away in a swift pace, only whispering one thing to him, "Until we met again."_

…………………………

"So you do remember me." Kineko stated, pulling him from his daydreams of the loving past.

"Yes, I do." Was the only thing that Kurama could come up with as he stood there. He really wanted to run up to her, and pull her into his arms; however, he would never do something that outspoken. She lightly sighed, shaking her head in a knowing way, she turned her attention to Hiei.

"So this must be your friend, that you talk to me of so much," She whispered her eyes pulling away from Hiei to look back at Kurama, " Heie, right?"

"Hiei." Came a grunt from our short friend, who wasn't as short as he use to be. **_(He's tall now…cause Mixy is shorter then him...though she wants to be a little shorter then me so...yeah.)(I'm a few inches shorter then Kurama just like Mixy is to me…so Heie is a little taller then me….if that makes sense . )_**

Kineko lightly blushed from embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Hiei then. You two have met Mixy I presume?" She lightly laughed and spook again, "So what brings you here?"

"Um…shouldn't you know, Mixy seemed to have known." Kurama questioned Kineko, her eyes slightly widened as she looked over at her friend; who just smiled back at her.

"Actually I have never heard of anyone coming here." Kineko muttered lightly, wishing to kill Mixy at the moment for not telling her.

"Well Know that you all have got acquainted, let's have," Mixy intruded as she walked over to Kineko, to stand beside her, " Coffee for me and for Kineko and Kurama, tea. Little dude, want milk?" Hiei quickly let out a growl.

"Tea is just fine!" Growling he crossed his arms though his hand close to his sword.

"Oh so he talks!" Mixy snickered as she pulled Kineko away back into the forest she had came from while yelling back to the boys, "Follow me!" Kurama quickly followed after, with Hiei trying to go the opposite way then the weirdo lady, by the name of Mixy, though being pulled by Kurama towards the girls.

**There…there, another chapter done! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to update more…I'm just sooo busy cries as she runs around though I'm trying to keep up with it ….**

_** Kineko**_

_**(P.S: Yes I am Kineko in this story...well my character is...she's MINE! No one else…only my friend have permission to use her nods )(same with Mixy for my dear friend Mixy)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Because of You

Okay, here we go another chapter…faster then normal…I think... …yeah…thinks about it I have no clue! Oh well…let's dive into the wonder story..

_**Song: "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson (sp?)**_

_**Songs**_

_Thinking_ and ''

Talking

Yelling, or enhancing a word Chapter 4 

I will not make the same mistake that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.

"So that is what is going on?" Kineko sighed while she raised her head, looking up at Kurama and Hiei finally; for an hour she had been listening to them, her gaze pulled deep into the depth of her tea, not really wanting to hear why they need Mixy and her.

"Yes Kineko," Kurama answered politely looking at her with intense eyes then lightly adding, " Koenma says that right after you will be aloud right back here and that your land, your forest, will be watched over tell you can return." Kineko sighed and lightly stood up, finishing up the rest of her tea in a gulp and picking up Mixy's emtry cup, turn towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some more coffee, Mix?" She whispered over her shoulder, looking directly at Mixy.

"Yeah." Mixy nodded as she turned her attention to the two boys once Kineko was in the kitchen and whispered, "I'll talk to her. More tea?" She added in when she noticed both of their cups were empty; Hiei nodded his head, Kurama politely said yes, and so she was on her way to the kitchen.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid.

"Kineko, tea!" Mixy groaned as she push the sliding door open to the kitchen and walked around the small table to the sink.

"Right away!" Kineko smiled as she filled up Mixy's cup with coffee, her cup and the other two with tea, "So…what do you want to tell me?" Mixy laughed and picked up her coffee, walking over to the counter on the other side of Kineko to put everything else in her cup.

"Huh?" Mixy wondered, giving her 'I don't know what you mean look' as she blinked a few times to help. Kineko gave her the deadpan look and sighed.

"I know you better then that silly. You can't lie to me!" Kineko laughed at Mixy's innocent look making Mixy sigh sadly, yep it didn't work.

"I can." Mixy snapped in a playful way, "I just did." Kineko anime fell not ready for that comment.

"Okay, you can nevertheless tell me what's up?" Kineko groaned as she turned to look over at Mixy.

"The ceiling!" Mixy answered smartly looking up, "oh I know, the fan, the light…" she kept naming the things above her.

"That's not what I meant!" Kineko groaned then worded her sentence better, "What is that you find the need to have to tell me, by going out of your way to talk to me away from the guys that you actually took their drinks?" Mixy sighed dramatically and Kineko groaned, ready for another of those answers.

"We should go." Mixy spoke in a quick tone as she moved to grab some creamer.

"Go where. You can't mean with them?" Kineko gasped as she turned to look at her, " I said I would never go there again!"

I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break because it wasn't even whole to start with.

"I do mean with them! You had told me you wanted to go and have amazing adventures." Mixy growled lightly then adding something as she turned and walked to the door, "What's stopping you now?" With that she slide the door open and left, sliding the door behind her.

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid.

Kineko stared at the door, why was it that she said she would never return.

(Inner voice)You didn't want to see him again. You didn't want to lose another. You hated the pain!

(Her)'Your wrong! That's not the reason'

Who are you fooling, not Mixy, I can tell that. You missed him so much and then Mix left, you hate being alone and now since you got her back, you don't want life to change.

'NO! I'm just fine on my own.'

Like your mom was?

'My mom isn't part of this!'

Are you going to do the same as her? Kill yourself cause you think your life is over? She died and left you with nothing, just because her husband died, your father.

'……'

You don't want to have to go through that; so you want it never to change though you know...you love the thrill of an adventure. That will never change and you know you want to get to know Kurama again. So do it! Stop living in fear.

I watched you die, I heard you cry in the night in your sleep. I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing.

Kineko sighed and gasped when she noticed that Kurama was in front of her.

"I hope I didn't startle you, you seemed out of it." Kurama apologized as he washed the dishes, Kineko sighed and took the dish from him though her hand froze as soon as it met his.

"You…." She muttered though she lost her words there, as she stared into his looming emerald eyes, his locked into her own lime eyes.

"Let me do it." He muttered in a demanding voice, then with a shake of his head he looked away from her ad added, "I'll do the dishes, it's the best as I can do. If you are to go with us, you'll need to get packed right?" Kineko nodded though she wasn't about to give up.

"Though, this is my house and it should be me to do the washing!" Kineko growled lightly, making Kurama laugh.

"How about we both do it." He smiled and Kineko lightly blushed and took the wet cup form him and dried it off with the dishcloth near by. They were like that for a few minutes until all the dishes were cleaned and put away. Then, Kineko turned to him and smiled.

"Well," she muttered and laughed, " I might as well say thank you!" She laughed again and made her way to the door, though turned around once more when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Would you please come with us?" Kurama muttered looking at the floor, he was trying to hide the light blush though Kineko could see it, " Just please come with us, maybe for Mixy? She says she won't come unless you do and I can tell she wants to come." With that he opened went around her and out the door. Kineko sighed light, would she go, everything and one said she should, even the voice inside ether head said to go.

"That annoying voice!" She groaned as she headed to her room and pulled out her luggage holder and yelled, " Mixy! You better be ready in at least a half an hour. We better get going before is starts to rain!" You could just hear the smile on Mixy's face though unknown to Kineko. Mixy was already packed.

"I'll hurry as fast as I can!" Mixy yelled form her room then laughed to herself, " I know she would just need a moment alone, then some help from Kurama. I didn't even have to ask him!" Mixy laughed evilly and picked up her bag and walked to the front room.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I tried my hardest to forget everything.  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I'm afraid, Because of you.

#$ Done! $$#$$$

Okay! There we go all done! I was listening to that song on the radio and the chapter came to me. So I wrote it down…I hope you liked it. I should that there is still something strong there between Kurama and Kineko, love doesn't always die once someone leaves. Or is it lying… Who will know what will happen to this maybe couple. Hopefully next time more with Hiei in it...and Mixy...or evil little matchmaker.


	6. Chapter 6 Fashion

_**Well…here's another one...I finally had time to work on it…just so much work in school…and I HATE English...cause I'm not the best at it...so that's why my stories aren't the best though I'm learning and getting better nods and I'll try to keep the stories going as good as I can though I keep coming with more ideas. I have 4 new story ideas now…I'm getting over whelmed, well here another chapter! They are now in the human world, and are having some shopping fun...NOT!**_

Songs 

_Thinking_ and ''

Talking

Yelling, or enhancing a word 

_**P.S. This is just a fun chapter and I don't own the YYH characters**_

Chapter 5 

There's a brand new dance but I don't know its name  
That people from bad homes do again and again  
It's big and it's bland full of tension and fear  
They do it over there but we don't do it here

Sighing slowly, our red head was close to crying as she looked through all the cloths in the store they were at. Koenma had gave both Mixy and Kineko their own credit cards full of over 5 thousands dollars, so they could live somewhere, buy clothes, and all that stuff. The only problem was that Kineko wasn't really sure what she should get or what were what and most of the clothes were kind of scary. Mixy had a cart full of clothes at the moment while Kineko only had five shirts and blue jeans, and Kineko was so lost and had lost Kurama, Mixy, and Hiei a long time ago.

"What do I need?" Kineko sighed sadly picking up a corset and lightly blinking, "I'm sooo lost, this looks nice though what is my size." Kineko slowly looked around the section for Mixy though had no success.

"Okay." She sighed as she grabbed a large and medium, "One of them has to fit."

Fashion! Turn to the left  
Fashion! Turn to the right  
Oooh, fashion!  
We are the goon squad and we're coming to town  
Beep-beep  
Beep-beep

#$$ An Hour Later $T$T$#

Kineko sighed and rolled her cart over to the fitting room to see Mixy, she turned all tried to leave before Mixy saw her.

"Hey!" Mixy yelled as she saw her, "What have you found?" Mixy san up to her and looked down at Kineko's cart, it was full maybe 5 shirts, 2 corsets, jeans, long skirts, and a belt, and all of them had 3 different sizes to go with it.

"What in the world?" Mixy questioned looking over at Kineko as she continued, "That's it?" Kineko sighed softly and nodded.

"Well, since I'm done with this store lets try stuff on you and see what works!" Mixy smiled and Kineko sighed haply and hugged Mixy, as she looked at her oddly.

"Why are you hugging me?" Mixy asked softly raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so lost!" Kineko cried making Mixy laugh, directing her to one of the booths.

Listen to me - don't listen to me  
Talk to me - don't talk to me  
Dance with me - don't dance with me, no  
Beep-beep

$ 2 hours #$

Kurama, and Hiei sigh and stared at the women's bathroom door, waiting for the girls to come out. They had finally stopped shopping for the day, and now the girls were changing and the guys had already changed in their new clothes. Kurama had his hair tied in a low ponytail, his bands covering his eyes; he had on a green Japanese top with a white phoenix going across the bottom, with white pants. Hiei, unwilling, wore a white shirt with a black leather coat, his hands shoved in the pockets, with black pants and his traditional white headband. A few more minutes of waiting, the bathroom door open and Kineko was pushed out. Kurama quickly looked up, and with one glance he was hooked.

There's a brand new talk, but it's not very clear  
Oh bop  
That people from good homes are talking this year  
Oh bop, fashion  
It's loud and tasteless and I've heard it before  
Oh bop  
You shout it while you're dancing on the ole dance floor  
Oh bop, fashion

Kineko had a white tank top, with a long dark red Japanese coat that reached her knees, with sleeves that sloped out in a cone shape that ended a little before the tip of her knuckles, and black pants with blood red high hill sandals.

Mixy was next to come out, she had on a black corset with lime skull pattern on it, with a black leather jacket that reached her hips, black jeans with lime skulls on the bottoms, and a pair of black flip flops. HS had her lime hair hanging down freely, that she just had down with black sunglasses covering her eyes. Groaning, she walked over to Hiei and kicked his leg and growled, "Get up." Then she dragged him away to the starbucks cart to get all of them drinks. Kurama sighs and slowly walked over to Kineko, taking her normal demon world clothes from her.

"What do you think of the outfit?" She asked softly as they put the rest of the stuff in their cart and followed after Mixy and Hiei.

Fashion! Turn to the left  
Fashion! Right  
Fashion!

"It's looks nice." He whispered looking down at the cart full of clothes that she was pushing, as her lay his hand on the cart and one of her hand, "Let me push the cart." Kineko nodded and let go as they continued to walk, a few minutes later they made it there and were waiting for Mixy to come out with Hiei.

"So," Kineko inquired breaking the silence, "Where is it that were staying at?" Kurama leaned against the wall next to her and looked over at her slowly before answering.

"I have an apartment that has two rooms, a restroom, living room, and kitchen. It's not very big, however, it shall workout just fine hopefully." He politely responded, staring back up into the sky as Mixy appeared around the corner with Hiei.

We are the goon squad and we're coming to town  
Beep-beep  
Beep-beep

"Here we go! Four green tea Frappicinos and a large cookie." Mixy laughed giving Kineko and Kurama their drinks and starting to walk to where they had parked the car.

"What about my drink, onna?" Hiei growled lightly as he followed after her, leaving Kineko and Kurama alone with the cart again.

"I think they're doing this on purpose." Kineko groaned as she followed after then with Kurama pushing the cart beside her, as she held both their drinks.

Listen to me - don't listen to me  
Talk to me - don't talk to me  
Dance with me - don't dance with me, no  
Beep-beep  
Beep-beep

"Perhaps, however, I think it's only Mixy who causing this." Kurama muttered calmly as he walked beside her.

"True, though still Hiei could have just forgot about his drink and helped us." Kineko sighed as she glared at their retreating heads.

"That nevertheless is true, still the drink has ice cream in it so Hiei is drawn to it." Kurama clarified as they reached the car. Kineko made a "oh" look and hit the beeper button and turned off the alarm for the convertible and opened the door sitting in the passenger seat as Kurama dump the clothes in the trunk while she placed the cups in the drinks in the cup holders and up down the top of the car. Mixy helping her while, Hiei stood there watching them until the hood was down, then he got into the car. Kurama walked around as looked at the driver's seat where Mixy sat.

"Would you like to explain what you think your doing?" Kurama queried as he lightly raise an eyebrow as she smiled up at him.

"I'm going to drive." Mixy stated as she leaned back in the seat.

"Actually, you don't have a driver's license for the human world only the demon world. " Kurama clarified, "Until Koenma sends the driver's licenses you are not permitted to drive, so get to your correct spot please." Mixy sighed, and mutter about the little kid being slowly and about stupid smart foxes that live in the human world. Kineko just sat in her seat laughing as Mixy climbed back in the back next to Hiei, right behind Kineko. Kurama quickly got into the car and had the car started and was parting in seconds.

Oh, bop, do do do do do do do do  
Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion  
Oh, bop, do do do do do do do do  
Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion  
La-la la la la la la-la……………

Well, there…done! I know that really had nothing to do with anything…though oh well, I was brain dead when I wrote it…


	7. Chapter7 So the Journey begins,hopefully

**_Wow! I'm working on this story more now, I seem to have found time right now, because it's only test right now. This must make Mixy happy and it makes me happy cause there will be no killing! For some odd reason I couldn't remember this was going last chapter so you got that, which really had hardly nothing to do with the story…though oh well, for here it goes! Yeah yeah yeah I do not own any of the YYH characters…so I think everyone gets that...so why do we have the disclaimers…who knows!--…..here weeee gooooo….. goes strait into story Oh AND REVIEW! My dear readers, other than Mixy, my loving yang, review so I know I have someone other then my demanding friend that likes my story (stories)…_**

**Chapter 6**

Kineko slowly looked around the apartment that she was going to live in for the time being. Kurama had described it perfectly, 2 bedrooms; both with a closet, 2 beds, and a bathroom; a living room with a kitchen attached, a small table sitting off to the side in the kitchen and a fireplace in the living room by the couch.

"Wow, this is nice." She whispered in awe, most of the furniture was wood or a green fabric. The whole house had different shades of green, and woods colors; which Kineko loved.

"What do you think of it?" Came a whisper behind her and she spun around to see Kurama holding some of her bags and his two bags.

"I.." Kineko shivered as she looked around and then walked up to him, "I love it!" She laughed and hugged him making him nearly loose his balance and drop the bags that he was holding as he grabbed the door for support and hugged her back with the other arm.

"Okay, break it up you two!" Mixy ordered as her hand appeared between them as they split and she walked in between with Hiei behind her, his hands were tied behind his back with wire and he had a leash around his neck.

"Release me." Hiei grunted evilly making Mixy laugh.

"Not until you are somewhat polite to me!" Mixy grinned as she started to walk down the hall to the rooms and yelled, "Which one of these rooms our Kit's and mine?" Soon there was a grunt form Hiei and Mixy's "oh!" then silence.

"Well," Kineko laughed nervously, a light red fading over her checks, " That was odd." Kurama answer was a nod as he picked up the bags and showed Kineko to her room. Kineko sighed and lightly cursed under her breath, why in the world did she hug him like that.

_Cause you like him_

That is not it!

_That's what you think…_

Kineko cursed under her breath once more and shook her head lightly looking forward to see Kurama holding the door to her room open for her, she mutter a quickly thank you and entered the small room. Sitting on the bed in the darker corner was Mixy, who was pulling out her black sheets for her bed.

"If you need anything, I'm just across the hall from you." Came a mutter behind her from Kurama as the door shut. She nodded even though she knew he was long gone by now.

"Hey," Mixy's voice entered her thoughts making Kit jump a bit, "Are you just going to keep standing there Ducky, I hope to be done before we all die." Kineko smiled and lightly nodded as she opened up her bag she had with her form home and place the pictures form her room on her side of the room.

"You still have those?" Mixy gasped in disbelief as she picked up one of the pictures that was torn and burnt looking, on it had for girls. Kineko nodded and smiled lightly as she picked up another one of her pictures and handed it to Mixy while taking the other picture form her.

"I still need to get holder for them though I was able to get them from the fire in time…well it was the only pictures left." Kineko sighed as she lay the picture down and walked over to her bag and took out some of her clothes and started to put those away.

"I think Loki and Dezi would be happy to know you got something out of that horrible fire of our home." Mixy sighed as she laid the other picture of the four girls against though this one in a park on swing sets.

"Did you ever see them in your traveling?" Kineko asked so softly that Mixy nearly didn't hear.

"No sorry." Mixy sighed ass he watched Kineko sit on her bed and lay her face in her hands, "hey! You better not be crying or anything!" Kineko let out a soft laugh and growled lightly.

"I'm not crying," She sighed as she looked up at Mixy with tires bordering her eyes, "I just wish we could be a group again, though what was done had to be done." Mixy sat next to her, pulling her into a big hug.

"I bet you will see them someday." Mixy smiled as she laughed trying to make Kineko feel better. Long before the first time they went to the human world when they were still teenagers they were a group of 4, however, that friendship had went different ways and they hadn't seen each other for a long time now and they all knew and promised that that wouldn't. Friends can last forever though sometimes it better not to, though that friendship would always be strong though they all wanted different lives. Loki had moved to America and got married, however, Dezi had just left. She had said she wanted to new start; her life had never been that great her family wasn't that great though she always had her friends though both her and Loki wanted to be in the human world not the demon. So they had left for their own lives. It was heard that Dezi ended up a writer, manga creator, and a billionaire.

However at that time the boss they had didn't like that idea, because that would mean that he's best people would be gone and they could come back for him. So, he sent all his troops after them. It was a long fight caused they were out numbered and still only around 17, however all of them got away and killed all his people then went and killed him, though their home didn't make it. It had been completely burnt down, so from there they went there separate ways. The only thing that did happen was that Kineko and Mixy ended up working together, still in the killing jobs and now helping Koenma.

"Well we better get finished with the unpacking I want to go strait into the fight!" Mixy grine3d as she sat up and smiled down at Kineko, "We need to think of what's happening now, you know that their just fine!" Kineko smiled lightly and nodded as she sat up and they both went to work. However with Hiei and Kurama, they just found out that they have all the new papers on the case , form no other then Botan.

_**Well there we go…sorry it was kind of sad…I just wanted to get a little past in….and don't worry those two aren't dead though my sorry they won't be in the story….well that's it…REVIEW! I want reviews and all my stories**_


	8. Chapter 8 Icecream and Arrows

Well here we go again . looks behind her at Mixy reading the old edition of this story that reached over nearly 20 chapters Man, this story is so different that I'm running loose on how to get it to how I want it…oh great! Well, let's dive into this thing…(I don't own any characters except the villains and Kineko + Mixy)

Chapter 7 

Kineko sighed as she looked from Kurama to Mixy, who was intensely reading the paper in front of her. Kit was positive that she's been through this before where they asked her to make a decision. Groaning quietly to herself she wondered why they couldn't just do it themselves though they wanted her opinion too, just great.

"So what is this all about again?" Kineko sighed once Mixy handed her the paper and she slowly scanned the text and pictures like it was nothing.

"Well, in the past months we've had many demons cause trouble in the human world saying their master wants the fox." Kurama explained as Mixy took over.

"And, in the demon world they have been searching for "the fox" around the city though now only in the human world." Mixy finished.

"Who or what is this 'fox'?" Kineko asked as she glanced up between to Mixy and Kurama, to get a shrug from Mixy and Kurama's answer.

"That information we don't know, only that it's a fox." Kurama explained softly as he leaned back in the chair.

"So, what are our leads then?" Kineko sighed glancing at Kurama.

"We don't have one as of yet." Kurama explained making Kineko groan, "Most of all the demons that come kill themselves or are killed before we can investigate more."

"Okay, so why did you call us again?" She asked with a groan.

"Yuske and Kuabara have been sent on a different mission. So, Koenma looked up on the best people for the job and got you two." He clarified quickly as he stood up and poured Kineko more tea as she nodded thanks and taking a sip, wondering why she said yes.

"So what are we supposed to do, we have no leads or anything." Mixy requested as she finally got into the conversation after fight with Hiei over ice cream.

"Well, the only thing we have that when the demon don't kill themselves, someone else does. What's odd is that they are all shot with a arrow." Kurama responded as he looked over at Mixy, who was sitting on top of Hiei holding a cup of ice cream.

"Okay look up on that odd computer thingy and see what demons have bought arrows that are in the human world." Mixy sighed as Kurama blinked, he hadn't thought of that, "Sometimes you have to look beyond the Conspicuous details to the obvious." Kurama still sat there blinking while, Kineko was laughing her head off, then with one sigh it was gone and she was calm.

"That it true Mixy." Kineko acknowledge, with a swift movement she stood up and stoked over to the orb sitting on the counter.

"What is it Kineko?" Kurama requested as he swiftly stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I have somewhere to go, I know someone who'll know what I'm looking for." Kineko clarified as she grabbed the orb, the travel orb, and opened the portal.

"Ah that demon." Mixy grinned as she joined them in the kitchen with Hiei attached to some leash and her eating his ice cream. Kineko let off a slowly nodded and turned to walk through the portal, when a hand grabbed her arm and she flipped her head to look over her shoulder to see Mixy.

"You better watch out, are you sure you want to go alone?" Mixy whispered, Kineko let off a small nod though the danger was present in her eyes.

" I'll be back later." Kineko stated as she flipped and hugged her friend.

"Hopefully." Mixy's mind thought as she watched Kineko walk through the portal. Kurama and Hiei just watched wondering what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9 One big piece of the past

_**Here we go into chapter 8 cheers YAY…I have nothing to say so lets just go into it! **_

Chapter 8 One big piece of the past

Kineko sighed as she walked past through the portal and arrived on the other side. She slowly looked around and strolled down the empty street in Demon world as she walked into a beat up shop. Dust covered everything in the shop except one small bell that had a note next to it that said, "ring for service".

"Well, that's new." Kineko muttered to herself as she lightly touch the top of the bell, the sound echoing through the tiny shop.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice growled form the back room and Kineko didn't flint or anything only answer back.

"Are you not, Tenkona?" Kineko questioned as she watched the door to the back room.

"No, I'm his son." The voice answered gruffly as he walked into view, "I'm Sentu." Kineko let a light gasp escape as she held her self like nothing happened.

"It's nice to see you again, Sentu." Kineko smiled as she leaned onto the counter not caring for the dust, " I thought that maybe you had took over when I saw the shape of the shop. What happened here?"

"Before I answered that," He growled as he came further into view his crystal eyes glaring at her, "who are you?" Kineko let out a laugh as she looked over his samurai outfit, which had a black bottom and white top a sword hanging off the side. His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail and he had long bangs that lay like her's on the side of his face though they reach as far as the rest of his hair.

"Kineko, " She replied lightly and added, " Kineko, the fox demon." Sentu let out a gasp as he walked forward to see if it was true.

"You really are here!" He gasped as he wondered around the area of the counter and brought her into a hug.

"yes I am, It's wonderful to see you again." Kineko smiled and then frowned, "You grew!" He laughed and looked down at her, he was maybe 4 inches or more taller then her.

"What would you think, I wasn't always going to be your height." He laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"True, though I still can wish." She smiled as she hugged him some more before he pulled away and looked her over.

"Man you look as sexy as you did when I first met you!" He growled, "I wish I was still yours." Kineko sighed and thought, 'Oh the past always comes back.'

"It just wasn't meant to be, Sentu, and you know that." Kineko scolded as she smiled and laughed, "Though what wonder times we had."

"Before the searching and battle." Sentu growled as he hugged her.

"Who are you?" He questioned quietly, she had left without answering that question fully.

#$ Flash back $!$

"Kineko! What are thou thinking, you should be hiding?" A younger version of Sentu(looks 23 in story looks 20 in flash) gasped as he pulled Kineko out from behind the door.

"Sorry," Kineko blushed as she held the front of her Kimono as she stared at the ground, her long bangs fell over her shoulders in front of her face(around mid back height) the rest of her bottom hair tied in a week tie, " But, I must leave." Sentu blinked and looked down at her.

"I don't understand, you're my mate!" He questioned in confusion at the lightly shake of Kineko's head.

"No, I'm sorry sir. I may have held that I would become your mate," She whispered with tears in her eyes as he pulled her close, "though if thou find us. We shall be sent to death." Sentu let out a crying sob as he kissed her forehead and stared down at her.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, who was she really.

"I can't explain sir." She sighed as she pulled away and grabbed her pack and head for the back door again.

"Who are you really?" He questioned again as she lightly turned towards him and let off a heartrending smile that showed her pain.

"As I have said sir, Kineko the traveler and I must travel again." She answered gloomily , he let off a nod he knew that she wasn't just a traveler as she said.

"When you return tell me the truth okay Kineko." He commanded as she sighed and whispered his answer.

"I shall, Sentu." The door closed sending a repeat of Sentu through the room, he let off a smile and sighed.

"Finally, she said my name." He laughed as he sat down on the ground and aughed. (back then it wasn't polite for a woman to say the man's name...this is demon world a few hundred years ago.. her demon age is about 3 to 4 hundred…I don't really know right now.)

&$ end flash back #$#$

Kineko sighed and glanced around, "I was a wanted assassin with my dear friend Mixy. We had gotten loss from each other when I hit my head and you found me." Sentu smiled and nodded.

"So you didn't want me killed for knowing you, Kin Yoku" (that's what she had been called in that time, or considered. I made it up) He sighed remember the many posters of that name and a girl that looked just like her though with long silver hair and forest eyes.

"It was always Kineko, however I picked up the Yoku." She laughed, "In the human world I'm considered Kineko Yoku." He nodded once more and smiled with happiness he finally got to see her again.

"So what do you need Ms. Yoku?" He asked, questioning the Ms., before contueing.

"Yes Ms." She smiled and pulled out the folder showing him the picture of the arrow. "Can you give me the list of demons that have had these arrows made. I knew that you would know, being the only place to get them." He smiled and laughed.

"That is true and yes. This is a special arrow so it will have less buyers." He explained as she handed her the picture back as he wondered in to the back room to coma back with a list and another of that arrow, "Here you go. I hope this helps." Kineko smiled and took them happily before kissing his check and turning leaving in silence.

"It was nice to see you again Sentu." Was all she whispered as she closed the door and opened her portal and left leaving him with a smile and the memory of the old times with something she had left behind. Laying on the floor was a long white ribbon that had his and her name written on it, with he had bought two, one for him that he still had and her's, however when he looked at it closely he found a note that said, "This is a new one since the old one is so old, mine ended up in a museum. I have one at my home too."

_**There, another chapter down…I loved writing this that I couldn't wait to post it…I hope it's not that bad with grammar and all though I loved it. I love his character…so awesome He'll probably come back later though who knows.**_


End file.
